


Children Will Listen

by SleepyNeonSheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alone, Angst, Baby!Luke, Despair, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghosts, Needing strength, Obi-wan tries his best to be Lukes Guardian, One Shot, Pain, Post-Despair, Sadness, Songfic, Support, Time to heal, Trying to Cope, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNeonSheep/pseuds/SleepyNeonSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all happened. All the trauma of ROS has left all our favourite characters fighting on with little strength; yet we meet General Kenobi in a different situation. With both his dearest friends gone he is left with one of his apprentice's children. The baby Luke Skywalker has known nothing but running for his first months and with only Obi-wan's timid and hesitant nature, feels almost abandoned. <br/>So he cries and this suddenly kicks in the idea that Obi-wan is truly not the same man he was. Obi-wan begins to fall apart right there in the small room on some outer rim planet. Lost. <br/>Yet no matter what someone is looking out for the two and they are guided into this new world. <br/>Songfic and oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Will Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Children Will Listen  
> Author: SleepyNeonSheep  
> Author’s note: I welcome you to my first oneshot and fanfic without an oc or pairing   
> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Rating: 

 

**_‘Though it's fearful,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Though it's deep, though it's dark_ ** ****_  
_ **_And though you may lose the path,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Though you may encounter wolves,_ ** ****_  
_ **_You can't just act,_ ** ****_  
_ **_You have to listen._ ** ****_  
_ **_You can't just act,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You have to think.’_

**_Finale/ Children will listen pt 2 Into the woods_ **

General Obi-Wan Kenobi. No it  wasn't General, not anymore, he was simply Obi-wan. Was somewhat tired even though sleep had eluded him for some time, the whole order that had left the force scarred with tragedy was still written in his now graying hair. Beside him was a crib, a blue eyes baby boy lay there opened eyes and scared. 

The world was awfully scary for him as it seemed for the baby his whole life had simply been running and hiding under dark brown cloaks. The child was the son of Senator Padmé Amidala a close friend of the exiled Jedi Master. The child's father was a ghost now, the thought of the smiling boy that called him master had disappeared long ago to the darkness of the force. 

Obi-wan peered over to the sleeping boy and then felt with the force. But as soon as Obi-wan’s eyes closed the boy's screams began to echo. It was not the first time it had occurred in fact it was the other reason for the deep dark circles that had formed under the Jedi’s eyes. 

Force suggestion had begun to be ineffective to the child and Kenobi had no real idea of what to do when the child began to cry.

He had grown so old over the past days the constant need to move and stop was wearing him down. He saw it now as he walked into the fresher and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his eyes that used to be this energetic battle fresh eyes had some what became weary and old. They seemed unsettled at the very moment. His beard was trimmed with white hairs that jutted out and his hair now had paling streaks it had not been too long since he had started his run. 

He was fleeing so far away from now empire space he was unsure of where he was actually going but no matter what this baby had to remain safe. Half the things that had come to pass after the death of Padmé, after order 66 had seemed to have left his mind and gone far away to some other planet that was out of reach. 

He thought then that that planet would be a good place to raise the young Luke Skywalker but it was just a fleeting dream-like his other ideas. Then the squirming newly born began to really squirm before the small room was filled with the young cries of Luke Skywalker. 

“You are truly your father’s child,” Obi-wan said sadly looking on at the boy, the small babe’s eyes had not yet formed a color and seemed black in the bad lighting but something told Kenobi that the child would be like his father with dashing looks. 

The child still did not calm even though Obi-wan had begun to quietly talk to the child. Luke had begun to unravel the blankets around him and Obi-wan hesitated to touch the boy. Sometimes he hated the fact he had been taken from his own family as he had no real idea how to be a father or what to do in this situation. 

Luke began to almost scream at the top of his lungs, he was not hungry Obi-wan could sense that. The force had been handy during these times; he tried all he could but there seemed to be nothing wrong with the boy. Obi-wan began to stress, throughout all his times during the Clone wars, it seemed nothing had been this hard to conquer. 

Gently he shushed and fussed over the boy and began to lift him out the makeshift crib. He began to gently cradle the boy forever fussing and gently bouncing on the balls of his feet and he thought  _ if Quinlan, Kit or Anakin ever saw me do this with a child they would have laughed and joked about it for days. The names they would have…  _

It was a sad thought and it made him stop there on the spot in the dim light and shadow. Luke cried hard and shrieked loudly and all of it just suddenly felt too much for him and all he could do was sit down roughly on the ruined couch he had slept on for a whole two nights. He wanted to cry too and as he sat, his eyes slowly began to water and his whole body felt cold and his chest hurt.In his mind he repeated  _ there is no emotion, there is peace. _

It repeated in his mind every second and Luke cried on and all he could do was blame himself for Anakin’s fall and the end of the temple. Then he began to blame his master but he stopped because he loved his master like a father and it wasn’t his fault for being so in love with pathetic life-forms. 

But in the end, maybe that was all everyone was, pathetic life forms as he sat there holding back bitter tears and trying to hold onto all his pieces. All of a sudden he looked down at Luke and felt completely lost.

“Shh now please. Maybe I was never meant to be a master, I was too young for any of this” he said this to the absence as held to the young boy and pulled him to his own chest resting him there. 

_ “Don’t say that, Of course you were meant to be a Master _ **_”_ ** the voice was warm and familiar and suddenly Obi-wan felt warm and not so very lost after all

“But how can I go about being his Guardian when I had no parents of my own?” Obi-wan begged to the warm light that had began to form in front of him. 

And then he saw her. She was smiling, a gentle smile with both those doe brown eyes and perfect pink lips. She was the same she had been before the war with a tranquil face and floral aroma that smelt like Naboo. He wanted to speak her name but when he went to say it he couldn’t.

_“Just calm the child”_ she walked over to him and readjusted Luke so he lay comfortable in the arms of Obi-wan. She slowly rearranged the blankets and stroked her sons face before moving away. Obi-wan reached out to touch but his hands fell through.

**_“_ ** _ Be father and mother, you’ll know what to do _ **_”_ ** she encouraged as she looked at him with sad eyes that seemed to know all to come.

“Alone…” it was more of a plea for help or a statement that even though she knew it was not a question Padmé seemed to nod and a sad smile was drawn on her lips as she stood there looking at Obi-wan. 

_ “sometimes people leave you halfway through the darkness”  _ she stated as she knelt in front of him and looked up at him through the long lashes  _ “Do not let it grieve you, no one leaves for good”  _

And for a second a warmth seemed to leak into Obi-wan’s heart and in his mind he saw all the friend’s he had those and all the good times. He saw the temple and the young ones he had taught and all of a sudden he felt good and warm. 

_“You are not alone. No one is alone”_ Padmé confirmed as she placed one hand on his shoulder and smiled at him _“Hold him to the light now, let him see the glow”_

The light was of the force and it left the room warm and comfy, all at once Obi-wan felt healed and cleansed of all the negative that had taken over early. Padmé’s hand had slowly readjusted both Obi-wan and Luke so that the boy could see the light as well. Something about the boy had changed as he faced out to the light and slowly the boy began to soothe. Something told Obi-wan the boy knew his mother was there. 

_“Things will be alright now”_ , She said this softly as she began to fade away _“Tell him the story, tell him what you know”_

Her voice was there then and all of a sudden he saw the faces of his colleagues and friends, but his attention had turned to talk about a brave master jedi and his young apprentice but in the background he saw them all smiling. Plo Koon was stood next to KIt and Qui-Gon with a warm expression of happiness and reassurance. All of them seemed to be reclined in rehearing the story but then gently they all spoke as Padmé rejoined them. 

_“Careful the thing you say, children will listen”_ she softly said **_“_** _Careful the things you do, Children will see and learn”_

Soon enough they all started with words to reinforce that Obi-wan was the only hope in protecting and teaching the young boy. ** _  
_** _“Children will look to you for which way to turn to learn what to be Careful before you say 'Listen to me.' Children will listen.”_ they gentle spoke as slowly they began to fade away reuniting with the force and although he did not know it, not yet, Obi-wan had begun to cry softly to himself as he watched each one join the force and reinforce the hope Obi-wan had with him. 

  
_ “Careful the tale you tell, that is the trick”  _ Padmé had began to vanish now and as she faded she gently added  _ “Children will listen” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again so this was my first oneshot or fanfic without my own character. Anyway I drew my inspiration from the final two songs from Into the Woods. Finale/ Children will listen pt 1 & 2 took only a moment for me to realise that maybe this made a lot of sense for some star wars characters but I didn’t know if it was going to be Leia and Han with our lovely Ben Solo or Kanan and Hera with Ezra at the very beginning but then I settled with Obi-wan with Luke. You see this would have been a lot for Obi-wan to tackle at the beginning so I don’t think calm and collected would be his stand out feature during this time.   
> Thank you for reading this small tale and I hope to write more. xx


End file.
